Pain Changes A Person
by xenaassassin01
Summary: Seras is captured by Millenium in an attempt to lure out Alucard. As the Major tortures his newest toy, something inside of Seras snaps. *So I was deeply inspired by Tokyo Ghoul recently and this idea has been burning in my mind for a while. Rated M due to torture, language and later chapters. This will eventually be a romance, just not the first few chapters. ENJOY!*
1. Ever Day is Exactly The Same

Every day is exactly the same. It had been weeks now, or at least so she thought. It could have simply been days that passed by, but she was sure it had been more than just a few days at this point. He would come in and taunt her more. Try to elicit something more than a scream of anguish out of her. And when she refused, he would start with her fingers. Then her toes. Then onto her eyes. He would play her screams like he was playing piano. He knew just how to make her scream.

"Honestly dear, you are the most amusing toy I have ever come across!" he laughed out in her face. This excited him, her torture. If Seras could control her urge to scream she would. Just to deny him his fucked up pleasure of torturing her.

He called himself the Major and he was the ugliest little worm she had ever laid eyes on. His glasses glinted in the light constantly and his smile oozed of evil. He walked into the room, every day, with the same arrogant stride. A stride that screams 'No one can stop me!', and it made her insides churn with hate.

Seras never thought she would be one to say she hated something let alone a someone. Slowly as the days passed, her hate grew. This man made her want to kill. He made her want to plunge her hand into his chest and rip his heart out. She wanted to rip his insides out and paint the walls with his guts. She wanted to dance in his blood and watch the life slink out of him. He was vile and she hated him for it.

"My dear Fräulein, it almost looks as if you hate me. Do you hate me Seras Victoria?" He drew his face in close to hers. His smile made her eye twitch as she glared at him. If looks could kill, the Major would have burst into flame on the spot.

Every day was exactly the same.

"Please know, that this isn't all personal. This is simply business" he picked up the industrial wire cutters and wiped it off with a white towel. "But at the same time Fräulein, I do enjoy my job! " He laughed histerically at his pun and threw the now red towel into the corner. He stalked towards her and moved to stand behind her.

She had sat in the same room for days on end. Her ankles chained to a metal chair and her hands chained behind her back in a similar fashion. She was too weak to break them and it made her angry. Angry at herself. Had she of just listend to her Master, and drank blood, she might be able to break the chains. But she wrestled constantly with herself. She was in her own internal war. Her old humainty and her new demon.

' _Just give in already. You know I can help you. I can set you free.' She had discovered deep within her, what she could truly become. Her inner demon stood before her, menacing and deadly and beautiful all at the same time. She looked just like Seras, only her eyes where blood red and held an edge that bordered between insanity and rage. She looked down on Seras, still chained even in her mind, with arms crossed and disgust on her face._

 _Seras hung her head. 'I can't. I will lose myself. I can't do that', she all but whimpered._

' _Loose what exactly? Your humanity does not save you from anything. Look at yourself. You are pathetic. You sit here chained and for what? Because some fat fuck wants to lure out your Master? Your Master is not here to save you.' The demon Seras began to circle human Seras as she spoke more. 'Your Master WON'T come to save you. You are weak. What is there to save exactly?'_

 _Seras shook her head. 'That's not true.'_

' _You are worthless. You can't even stand up for yourself. Do you think someone else will step in for you? Let go of your humanity. It only holds you back.' Demon Seras walked to stand in front of Seras again. 'You will never escape from here if you don't. You will die down here, and no one will even notice you are gone._ '

Every day was exactly the same.

Seras screamed, ripping her from her internal battle. He had finally begun again.

"Tell me Seras, what is one thousand minus seven?" His voice dripped with poisoned honey into her ears. Seras screamed again as he took another finger off.

"The same as always. Off with her fingers. Then her toes. Then her eyes.

"Nine hundred…nine hundred and…ninety….three." Another finger. "Nine hundred….and eighty six." Another finger.

She didn't understand it at first. And then it dawned on her. It was to keep her as sane as possible. To keep her in the moment so she would feel every sensation as he continued his torture. She clung to the numbers as she screamed them out.

Every day was exactly the same.

"My little Seras, you are truly an anomaly. You have such wonderful regenerative powers. To even gain your eyes back after just a few hours. Truly astonishing!" the Major laughed out. He had filled his bucket once again with her fingers and toes. He always liked to place it right in front of her to see before he would take her eyes out.

Seras screamed echoed out again and again and again.

Every day was exactly the same.

Her eyes always made a sickening sound as the squished in her skull before popping out completely. Seras screamed again. This was the Major's favorite part. Seras' head hung low as blood tears rolled down her face. But she would not sob. Not in front of him.

"Five hundred…thirty…..eight", she gasped out.

"It always pleases me that you never lose count little Seras. You are truly wunderbar!" the Major shrieked. "Today alone we have filled two buckets Fräulein! "

"And today, just for you Seras, I have a special little gift." Seras could hear him move about around her.

"Today, I have a little friend for you." He moved to her side. Her vampire ears caught onto a sound she had never heard before coming from him.

' _You know why you are here don't you?' her demon drawled out in a lazy voice. 'Because you are too kind. You never act upon what you truly feel.'_

 _Seras's head hung, her hair falling to cover her eyes. 'What are you talking about?' she asked quietly._

' _You pretend to be so charming and innocent. But deep down, you feel it don't you? You can't deny it.' Her demon lounged lazily in front of the chair Seras sat chained in._

' _When they taunt you. When they ask you for favors because they know you won't refuse. When your Master ignores you. When you Sir Integra looks down on you. You feel it.'_

' _I don't know what you're talking about', Seras replied weakly._

' _ANGER YOU FOOL! You feel it even now don't you!? At me! Because I'm calling you on your weak pathetic bull shit!'_

"Have you ever heard of the Chinese red-headed centipede Fräulein? " Seras's head jerked up. "I want to put him in your ear little Fräulein." Seras began to scream. She began shaking uncontrollably as the Major laughed at her side.

"Please! No! NO PLEASE! NOOOOOOO!" Seras screamed as the centapede burrowed into her skull through her ear.

Everyday was exactly the same.

' _You know I can help save you. All you need to do is accept me.' The demon crossed her arms as she stood in front of Seras._

' _No. I wont do that. Its this world that has problems. Not me.' Seras shook her head lightly, her voice growing slightly stronger._

' _And what exactly do you intend to do then Seras Victoria?' her demon asked, placing her hands upon her hips._

' _I will change the world' Seras replied as she brought her head up._

' _Does this mean you accept me then Seras?'_

' _Never.' Seras launched herself from the chair at her demon, pinning her to the ground, eyes still hidden._

' _Even if that is the wrong choice?' the demon growled._

' _It isn't. I am better than you. I will surpass you. I will surpass Master. I will change the world.'_

' _That will do for now then Seras. Feed now, and find the strength you've always had', her demon spoke as she gently placed a hand on the back of Sera's head and pulled her to her jugular. Instantly Seras's fangs tore into the demons flesh. Seras drank as if it was the last time she ever would._

' _Thats right Seras. Become a creature of the night. A monster that all shall fear', the demon whispered_.

The Major stood at the table that held all of his instruments of torture wiping his hands off on a towel. Gently he placed the two buckets of her fingers and toes upon the table before turning to face the now quite Seras Victoria.

"I must take my leave soon Fräulein. For you see, your counterparts, the Hellsing have finaly come to your aide. But I fear there is not much left to save, wouldn't you agree Seras?" He stalked forward with a blade in his fat fingers. Yet Seras remained still and silent as the grave as he stalked closer. "I believe now is the time to take your unlife Fräulein. What little of it there is left to take." His laugh echoed in the small cell before he plunged foward.

Only to miss as Seras broke the chains and launched herself at him. It happend in the blink of an eye. The Major unable to dodge her attack as she pounced on his back and whispered,"Fuck you", and dug her fangs into his shoulder. Her fangs tore out a chunk of his throat and spit it out to the side before jumping off and away from the Major effectivly blocking the only exit.

"That tastes foul. Like spoiled intestines of a fish," Seras's voice was low and menacing as she wiped her mouth. "I can't stand the though of your foul blood in me. I would soon rather die than ever take from your wretched blood."

"You...you bit me!?", the Major choked out. He sank to his knees as the blood began to spill from his throat, eyes wide in surprise. Seras stalked foward till she stood in front of him. Terroified eyes stared up at her as she cracked a single knuckle.

"Tell me Major. What is one thousand minus seven?"

Today everything changes.


	2. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**HEY GUYS! So that first chapter was basically a brain dump onto paper! So please excuse the errors throughout! These next chapters will be a little more planned and checked before I post them. I just REALLY want the first chapter up to see what y'all would think. So far you guys seem to like it so I shall continue! I hope you guys enjoy!*****

Seras was having fun. As she watched the Major's throat dribble thick blood on to the floor, she thoroughly enjoyed the twinkle of fear in his eyes as he stared up at her. She cracked another knuckle.

"I am waiting Major. What is one thousand minus seven?" Her glowing red eyes starred down at him only revealing a fraction of her pleasure in the current situation. Quick as lightening she lashed out her claws and tore a hole through is right shoulder. "I can do this all day Major. So what is one thousand minus seven?" her voice grew colder and dripped with barely contained venom.

"Nine….nine hundred ninety…..three…" the Major began to tremble as more blood poured from his now shredded shoulder. "Nine hundred eighty…six" he sobbed out. Fear was seizing his body fully now as his head began to sink to stare wide eyed at the ground.

"Very good Major. Next?" Seras walked to stand behind him as she waited for his next reply.

"Nine hundred sevent—AAAAHHHHHH!", Seras cut him off as she shattered his left leg with a vicious stomp of her bare foot. Blood splattered the floor as he choked out another scream.

"It appears Major…that you will not last very long." She stomped his other leg ripping yet another scream from his lips. With arms stretched outwards the Major fell to his stomach as he gasped in pain. "What a pity…" Seras smirked as she stared down at him.

"Nine hundred….seventy….nine. Nine hundred seventy….two…." the Major continued counting. A vicious smile spread across Seras's lips. She watched a moment as he continued to shake and count out loud, lips stumbling over blood.

"It is time Major. I will end your life now. You shouldn't have a problem with that right Major? After all…you were just about to end mine." Seara's leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Turnabout is fair play wouldn't you agree Major?" Seras dug her fingers in to her ear, pulling out the centipede the Major had released on her.

"Tell me Major, do you know what sound you hear when you place a live centipede in your ear?"

****Elsewhere in the Millennium Blimp****

"Enough of this already! We don't have time for this! Alucard! Finish the weasel off!" Sir Integra was barking orders, blood splatter covering her clothes and face. Walter rushed past, sending tendrils of his deadly string out past Sir Integra to slice up another wave of ghouls.

"With pleasure my Master", Alucard drawled out, vicious smirk ever in place on his pale face. His black hair whipped around him in an arc as the flames began to lick at the air around them. The strongest of the Major's army were mere distractions. _'Like such flimsy false vampires could stand in my way'_ he thought to himself.

Almost three weeks ago, Seras had been captured while out on a mission. Not even his mental link through the master/servant bond could reach the missing Draculina. Only one Hellsing soldier was found alive at the scene, using his last breaths to inform Sir Integra that everyone had been slaughtered by the Valentine Brothers and Seras had been captured.

At first it had angered him. Once again his weak fledgling had gotten herself into trouble. Such a pitiful creature she was. Alucard never doubted himself, but when it came to Seras he often wondered if perhaps he had seen something in her that was never truly there in the first place. She had had such a will to live, such a ferocity in her eyes that night.

As she stared wide eyed as the false priest had held her as a human shield, she showed no fear towards Alucard. She had blushed madly when asked of her virtue, but still, she held no fear in her eyes that moment. It had drawn Alucard in like a moth to a flame.

Alucard had just sliced through another ghoul when an ear splitting scream cut through the blaze of battle causing everyone to freeze and look skyward. The ghouls glanced at each other, eyes wide with fear.

"I do believe, that was your beloved Major", Alucard smiled. Integra and Walter exchanged looks of confusion.

"We need to hurry. Finish this Alucard!" Integra barked her order. With a flick of a wrist, Alucard's dark shadows engulfed the remaining ghouls. Without wasting a moment, Sir Integra, Walter and the mercenaries to include Pip continued forward, Alucard in tow.

****Back with Seras and the Major****

As he writhed and screamed beneath her, a wicked laugh escaped Seara's lips. Her fangs elongated and without any hesitation she jerked down and tore the Majors throat out in a final killing blow. Abruptly, the Major's screams stopped, and the small cell was filled with silence.

Standing up, she wiped away at her mouth once again refusing to partake in his foul tasting blood. Her vacant red eyes took in the cell around her. Each wall was coated in blood spatter. The table in the room displayed the instruments of torture the Major used on her, each one coated in her blood. The buckets of her fingers and toes sat atop it, reeking of her fear and blood. Beneath her, the bloody mangled corpse of the Major grew pale as the life fully escaped him.

Without a glance behind, Seras rose and exited the cell of her second death and entered the fiery hallway of her violent rebirth. Ghouls from every corner assaulted her. Without so much as a flutter of an eyelash, Seras slaughtered them, her new dark shadows acting as her death dealers. As she came to the end of the hallway, the one the Major referred to as the Captain, the wolf, stood before her.

His almost vacant eyes regarded her, her own red eyes taking him in and sizing him up. Seras however felt no fear. Fear was lot on her now. As Seras regarded her lack of fear, she almost felt as if she should thank the Major for whatever he had done to her.

The two continued to stare each other down, neither saying a word nor moving an inch. Then suddenly he raised is arm to point down the hallway to his right. Seras remained still, her face blank. A silent treaty passed between the two as they continued to stare at each other. Silently, Sears began to move towards the Captain.

As she came to stand in front of him, his eyes boring down into her own as she looked up at him, they both understood. They had both been broken by Millennium; by the Major. The Captain's face held no emotion, but Seras could almost see the flicker of…hope perhaps? No…relief? Seras could not tell. The Captain gave the smallest of nods, which Seras returned almost as deftly, before they both turned opposite directions, disappearing in the smoke filled corridors.

****Back with are favorite Hellsing team****

Integra marched forward, back straight as an arrow and not a single hint of doubt on her face. Something told her that they would find Seras. That Seras would be alive. But something also told her, that they might be too late. That the Seras they all knew, might be gone forever.

Integra had taken a liking to Seras Victoria over time. At first, she was furious that Alucard had brought into the world of monsters. She had grown cocky thinking that she had full control over Alucard's actions. But she had been wrong and he had found a loop hole. Integra had never thought there would ever be a reason to restrict him to not turn anyone, but here they were now.

' _Arrogant little shit'_ , she thought to herself. When he first appeared that night to her in Chedder, the small bundle in his arms, she was filled with a feeling of dread. But when the little draculina awoke, Integra had been taken back at the very human like qualities Seras possessed. She was innocent and clumsy; nothing like a vampire should be. And as time passed, Integra began to see Seras as a friend; as a little sister even.

As they Hellsing head marched forward, her soldiers in tow, Alucard appeared before her, a single arm raised to stop her.

"What is the meaning of this Alucard?" she growled out. She did not like it when Alucard presumed to tell her what to do; verbally or nonverbal.

"There is something there. Something strong", was all Alucard spoke. His red eyes drilled into the dark hallway, searching for whatever it was.

' _What? Does Millennium have a hidden trump card?'_ Integra asked herself. Alucard took a step forward, still searching the smokey darkness. Slowly, a murky figure began to form at the end of the corridor. The mercenaries behind Pip grew tense and raised their guns. Pip's jaw tightened as he too tensed.

He didn't like this. His little Seras had been taken. And it pissed him off to no end. Despite what many thought, Pip regarded Seras as a little sister. Granted he loved to tease her all the time. _'It's just too fun not to!'_ he always told himself. But he also wanted to protect her; to protect her innocence. She was strong yes, but her innocence is what made her Seras. There were many times though, when he saw a strength in her; a dark and haunting strength. That was part of Seras too. And Pip wanted to protect all of it.

' _Damn it….its walking so slow! Just let me shoot it already! End this before it even starts damn it!'_ , Pip screamed in his head. Anything that stood in the way of rescuing Seras needed to be extinguished in Pip's eyes.

As everyone prepared themselves for a fight, no one was prepared for what they saw. Eyes widened as the figure became clearer, jaws slowly opening in astonishment. Slowly, the figure of Seras Victoria emerged from the darkness.


	3. The Powder Keg

**Hello everyone! I am glad to see everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. I have been having idea after idea with this story so that is why these chapters are going up so quick! I hope you guys all continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!**

Dark ruby eyes regarded the members of the Hellsing Organization before her. Alucard at the front, Sir Integra and Walter behind, followed by Pip and his mercenaries.

' _It seems they did come for me after all'_ , she thought dully. The demon within her smirked

' _You got lucky brat, that's all'_ , her demon cooed.

' _If I remember correctly, you said no one would come at all. So silence yourself demon'_ , Seras growled at the demon. In her mind's eye she could see the demon flip her off, but she remained silent not the less.

Seras continued walking forward till she stood in front of Alucard. Sir Integra's eyes grew wide at the sight of Seras; ragged and blood spattered clothing, bare feet and bloodied hair. However Seras's eyes did not stray from Alucard's. He regarded her with harsh eyes as he too took in her appearance and attitude. Never had Seras seemed so…eerily calm and collected before. This was not the same Draculina.

' _Such dead eyes….no…not dead. Her eyes….they are wise now',_ Walter thought to himself. He too had grown quite attached to the young vampire with time. He enjoyed a jest at her expense here and there, but he always thought she had a good heart. _'Too good of a heart for this type of world'_ , he used to think often. But now, the Seras that stood before them was wise; battle hardened. Her eyes shown a deep wisdom and an almost….tortured madness barely contained.

Seras took a knee in front of Alucard, placing a single fist on the ground with head bowed.

"My Master." Her voice was flat and even. Alucard raised a single eyebrow. This was definitely not the same Draculina.

"Come Police Girl", was al he said. With that, Seras rose once again face still flat and stoic. "Your orders Master?" Alucard directed his question over his shoulder to Sir Integra.

She wasn't too sure what exactly had happened, but deep down, she know the Seras Victoria from before was dead. "Enough of this. Take me back to headquarters. We will regroup there and I expect a full report Seras." Seras gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

****Some time later that evening****

After returning the Hellsing mansion, Seras was given time to shower and clean herself. Almost mechanically, Seras clothed herself in the uniform she had come to wear over the past few years. Her demon inside grew restless as she watched Seras dress herself in the mirror.

' _I hate this uniform. I don't know how you can stand this'_ , her demon sneered at the uniform as Seras dressed herself.

' _I simply do what I am told'_ , was Sera's flat reply to which the demon rolled her eyes.

' _Yes, like a loyal pet. A little kitten who follows the string which the drag across the ground.'_

' _I do what my MASTER commands! Even YOU know you cannot fight it!'_ Seras shouted in her head. The demon's eyes flicked to Seras's in the mirror.

' _Is that so? Then tell me Seras, what would you do if you were free to do what you pleased?'_ the demon's tongue hissed over the S's as she spoke. Seras buttoned the last button and let her hands fall to her side as she regarded herself in the mirror. She could see the demon as her reflection, her eyes glinting like a knife.

' _I would leave'_ , was Sera's only reply before she stepped out the door and headed to Sir Integra's office.

****At Sir Integra's Office****

Seras knocked three times as was her custom.

"Enter", Integra's voice commanded. Opening the door Seras walked straight to Integra's desk to stand in front of it. Integra sat with her back turned, the cigar in her mouth creating a small smoke cloud about her.

"Tell me what happened Seras." Her voice was firm, but it twinged as she spoke the draculina's name.

"The Major is dead Sir", Sears spoke. A moment of silence passed.

"Do you mean to tell me nothing else happened?" Integra grew slightly irritated.

"Nothing else that transpired is of importance Sir. The Major has died. Millennium, however, is still a threat." Integra turned to finally face the vampire. Seras regarded the Hellsing leader with a blank expression.

' _She almost has the same look as that Captain from Millennium'_ , Integra thought to herself.

"What else transpired in that blimp Seras?" Integra commanded. Sera's demon twitched inside her head.

"I was held captive. I managed to escape, ending the Major's life in the process along with his ghouls before meeting up with you. Sir", Seras bit out. She could feel the demon stir inside her.

Integra regarded the vampire in silence for a few moments before finally speaking, "You will prepare yourself for your next mission. You will depart in two weeks' time. There will be material for you to study upon waiting with Walter. You will be going after the remaining members of Millennium. Search and destroy Seras Victoria. That is an order. You are dismissed."

With that Seras turned and exited Sir Integra's office and made her way to Walter, all they while her inner demon fumed.

****Back with Sir Integra****

"Do you really think she can handle this? So soon?" Integra questioned. Alucard drifted through the wall and materialized in front of Integra.

"Of course. She is my fledgling after all," Alucard smirked. This would honestly give him a good opportunity to observe his little draculina. Seras Victoria had definitely changed and Alucard was increasingly intrigued.

****In Seras's Room****

Seras sat in a chair in the corner of her room, slowly reading over the material provided to her by Walter. He had been kind enough not to probe or ask questions when she had arrived. He simple stated he was pleased she was back and handed her the file. Direct and straight to the point was always Walter's way. Seras flipped the page as she felt her Master enter her room.

"You have changed Police Girl", Alucard quipped as he stood in the doorway. His cold eyes scanned his servant as she finished the line she had been reading, placing the file on the desk and coming to stand a short distance away from him. Her eyes, once the windows into her thoughts, portrayed no emotion; her gaze was now flat and calculating.

"Tell me, did the Major break you Police Girl?" Alucard crossed his arms over his chest, a small grin playing at his face.

"No Master", was her simple reply.

"Did he drive you mad? Insane Police Girl?"

"No Master."

"Really now? Then do tell. From where does this change in you stem Police Girl? What exactly did the Major do to you?" Alucard was surprised to say the least. He could hear nothing from her mind. Not a single thought, not even a whisper. Silent as the grave was Seras's mind. She regarded him for a brief moment before answering.

"He opened my eyes, Master."

"Opened your eyes to what?" Alucard was not expecting such an answer from the one clumsy Police Girl. He had been expecting her to burst into tears. To cry and snivel and ask him why he had not come. But she did none of these things. He didn't even feel anger or resentment from her. In fact, he felt no emotion at all from her.

"He opened my eyes to the cruelty of the world Master."

"And your death did not Police Girl?" Alucard quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"My death was a trivial matter if anything Master. The Major showed me the world is a cruel place that will devour any innocence it finds. I am not broken Master. I have simply been awakened." Seras's voice did not tremble as she spoke.

"Tell me Seras Victoria, what did the Major do to you, to enlighten you so?" Alucard watched as her gaze never left his own. A moment passed before brief Seras allowed images to flutter across her mind. Short moments was all Alucard saw. Her screams of agony. The buckets full of her small appendages. The sound her eyes made as they squished into her skull. The Major's death. Her anger.

Alucard was almost stunned. Never had he thought that this small frail woman before him, this once infuriating and clumsy girl who he doubted constantly, would become this strong after such events. When he first realized he could hear nothing from her mind, he had thought she had been driven mad by the Major. That she had broken and splintered under the Major's onslaught. He had no way of knowing what the Major would do to her, but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

Yet her she was. His once little Police Girl had burned and most certainly crashed but she had risen victorious. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Before him, finally, a true vampire stood. Seras Victoria was almost like a powder keg next to an open flame. Underneath her calm exterior, there was a feral and wild creature rattling its cage. And she was angry. Alucard could hardly keep the grin from forming on his face. Seras Victoria was finally ready.


	4. And So The Caged Bird Flies

Alucard had never imagined that Seras would come into her vampirism on her own. Granted, it had taken the…persuasion, if you will, of the Major for it to happen, Alucard had always assumed it would either never happen, or that he would have to force her into it.

When he thought back to his own turning, he could almost admit that it had taken him the same amount of persuasion as it had Seras. However, he being the first vampire, there was no one to guide him along this path. But he would not let that happen with Seras. She was a true draculina now.

It was time to release her.

It almost panged at his undead heart, to realize that he may be losing his sweet little draculina. He knew that deep down, the clumsy police girl was still in there. The vampire who stood before him now was simply her new armor. He liked this new Seras. She had finally risen to the potential he saw that night in Chedder. Soon, she would be an even more powerful draculina. And his for the taking.

"Come to my chambers Police Girl. There is much we need to discuss." With the simple command, Alucard disappeared from her room. Seras quirked a delicate eyebrow at his actions. She had fully expected him to scorn her or jest at her more. But he didn't. And that was very unlike her master.

Following his command, Seras made her way to his chambers. The first time she had ever been in his chambers, she had been terrified. The closer she got to his door, it had felt almost as if the darkness was trying to consume her. But now as she approached, she felt no fear. Just as she was about to knock, Alucard's voice reached her ears.

"Enter Seras Victoria." Her eyebrow quirked again. He never used her name so many times in the same day, let alone the same week. When she entered, she found him sitting upon his throne, his red coat gone leaving behind a simple Victorian style white shirt and his black pants tucked into his leather boots. The old Seras would have blushed.

Next to him sat two wine glasses and his favorite wine-blood concoction. Slowly, he poured two glasses, his eyes never leaving hers as she came to stand in the middle of the room.

"Tell me Seras, what was the last order you received from Sir Integra?" Alucard passed her a single wine glass.

"I have been ordered to hunt down the remaining Millennium members and take them out."

"Do you believe this is something you can handle?" Alucard sipped his wine. He knew that she would be able to; he simply wanted to know if she thought so.

"Yes." Seras held the wine glass in front of her, yet did not drink it.

' _What is the meaning of this? He sure seems friendly,' her demon muttered. Inside her mind the demon paced back and forth._

' _Shut up. You know we cannot disobey. Just be quite' she scolded the demon. It smirked in reply._

' _I feel hurt Seras. I almost feel as if you don't like me', was the demons curt reply._

' _I despise you', was all Seras said as she cut off the inner discussion._

"What do you want Seras?" Alucard asked abruptly.

Betraying her emotions Seras's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me Master?"

"What do you want Seras?" Alucard asked again. Seras was lost. Even the demon was lost.

"What do you want out of life Seras? What do you want right now?" Alucard rose from his throne and approached Seras slowly.

"I...I don't know what you mean Master?" Alucard could see a glimmer of the old Seras Victoria shine through her armor. He smirked.

"I want to know what you want Seras. Do not keep me waiting." Smirk plastered on his face, he took another step towards her.

"I want….I want to be free….Master." Seras gave the only answer she could think of. Seras had realized that she did not like receiving orders. Not even from Alucard. It meant she was under someone's foot and now the idea repulsed her. The old Seras loved it because it gave her purpose and direction. But now, Seras had purpose. She knew what she wanted and did not need anyone to tell her what to do or how to do it.

"I want to kill Millennium. I want to be on my own. And I want to leave. Master." Alucard came to stand less than a breath away from her as she spoke. She tilted her head back and met his eyes.

"Then drink. Seras Victoria. And be free." Alucard's hand cupped the back of her head and his face came to meet hers in a chaste kiss before exposing his neck to the young vampire. Seras's eyes widened at his actions and the demon inside her roared.

Her lips grazed the spot on his neck that held her freedom. Her breath released and fanned out over his skin, causing him to grip her head a bit tighter. Without further hesitation, Seras dropped the wine glass and grabbed his arms and sank her teeth into his neck.

As the glass shattered Seras's eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy. He tasted like power and lust and she drank it in, not letting a drop escape from her lips. Alucard's eyes closed in pleasure as the small girl drank from him. His hand grasped her hair and held her to him like a life line. He could feel the power in her growing and her scent was become more intoxicating than it already was.

Her grip tightened as she drank, Alucard welcoming it as he snaked his other hand around her waist pulling her closer. This was what he had always wanted. He had wanted her to accept herself as a vampire and to become powerful. He wanted a companion, not a slave. And now, as she drank from him, he was finally getting his way.

Seras began to slowly stop sucking his blood down as she took her fangs from his neck. She left her lips in place, her tongue languidly grazing over her puncture wounds as it began to heal. Finally done, she released his neck and drew back. His grip on her loosened but he did not let go.

"And so…you are free Seras Victoria." His hazy gaze met her wild one. Power circulated through her veins and she honestly felt like she was high. As she gazed up at him, the demon inside of her purred in satisfaction. Overtaken by sensation and the lustful look in Alucard's eyes, Seras stepped up and drew him into another kiss, this one lasting much longer.

His grip tightened once more as she kissed him harshly. His tongue darted out into her mouth at the first opening and she moaned, bringing a smile to his lips as they kissed. Her hands snaked up his back to pull him closer for a brief moment before she brought them in between herself and Alucard pushing him away. Alucard did as silently told, taking in her swollen lips and bright red eyes.

"I am no longer your Master Seras. You are free to do as you please. I do not hold you here, and neither does my Master." Seras closed her eyes as he spoke. "What will you do now draculina?"

"I will leave." Alucard crossed his arms. Not exactly the answer he was hoping to hear. She was freshly released. He could still technically overpower her and force her to stay. But that wasn't what he wanted either.

"Rest assured Millennium will be caught and slaughtered by my hands though." Seras opened her eyes, taking in the image of her former master.

"So you have no intention of ever returning then?" He didn't sound like he was pleading, just a simple question.

"For now…no. But perhaps…I may one day." Seras let a small smirk grace her lips. It wasn't a promise, but her smile told him she would eventually.

Without a glance behind, Seras turned and walked out of Alucard's chambers. Arms still crossed, he stared after her. He would let her leave…for now. She would be allowed to go out and get her revenge and get her hands dirty on her own, but when the time was right, he would go after her and he would make her his.

****With Seras****

'You hold to much value in personal possessions girl', the demon snorted.

'I will not leave this place empty handed demon. I will leave with what is mine', she hissed back at it.

When Seras entered her room, she quickly grabbed up a black backpack and began filling it with supplies. She grabbed only the necessary items she would need in order to travel. A few spare clothes, but nothing much considering she could now have her shadows do that for her.

Walking over to her coffin she kicked off the lid and tore back the cloth that lined the inside. Underneath sat the dirt from her birth place. She grabbed a small garbage bag and filled it with the dirt, tying it off and placed it in the bag. Back in her closet, she grabbed two pistols much like the ones Alucard carried.

She had asked Walter a while back to manufacture similar pistols for her. She had argued that in close combat, the Harkonnen would be useless and she would need something much smaller. At the same time, the idea was also appealing to the young fledging for she would match her master. But those times were over now. She grabbed two thigh holsters and was just about to buckle them on when she realized she was still wearing the Hellsing uniform.

Almost in disgust, she ripped open the shirt sending the buttons flying. She threw it along with the skirt to the floor. Turning to her closet again, she reached in the bottom most drawer of her dresser pulling out a pair of black pants and black t-shirt and grabbed her favorite pair of combat boots. It wasn't anything fancy, but the black would allow her further concealment and the pants would allow her to move as she pleased.

As she dressed herself, her mind pondered over the past year. _'Honestly who makes a solider wear a skirt?'_ she scoffed. She never had liked that uniform. She had always thought the idea of being the only female and having to wear a skirt because of it was absolutely idiotic. Especially when they had mercenaries such as Pip and his lot on their payroll.

As she finished lacing her boots she grabbed her holsters once again, strapping the snuggly to her thighs. She walked back into her closest, picking out one last article of clothing; a long black trench coat. Pulling her arms through the sleeves and adjusting herself in the mirror, Seras could not help but stop and stare at her reflection for a moment.

The innocence was almost all but gone from her eyes and in the few weeks she had been there, the Major's torture had physically changed her. She was more petite now, no baby fat to be seen. Her hands curled naturally into fists at her side, stance open and prepared to fight at the drop of a hat. The biggest change had to be in her face though. Her face was hard and ready to kill.

She shook her head at such a stupid way of thinking. Vanity was a waste of time. She had no one to impress. But she did have people to kill. She moved into action again, shoving extra ammo into her backpack and sliding her pistols into place. Zipping the bag shut, she threw it over her shoulders and left her room behind.

Before she left, she stopped by the kitchen when it was clear and grabbed a few blood packs to add to her supplies. As she zipped the bag closed, Walter walked through the door.

"Miss Seras." His eyes widened at her presence and appearance. "Is something wrong?" Seras slung the bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the door. She came to a stop next to the old butler.

"Walter. Thank you for your kindness. You have always been helpful. Perhaps one day, we will meet again." Seras turned her head towards him and gave him a brief smile, before stepping through the door and zipping down the hallway before he could follow after.

****Outside****

As Seras stepped through the door, the moon was high in the sky and blinked her in the eyes. Momentarily stunned by its brilliance, Seras found herself smiling slightly.

' _I can see why Alucard loves to look at the moon so much now.'_

' _What do you plan to do Police Girl?'_ her demon spoke.

' _Do no refer to me as Police Girl demon'_ she growled. With a sigh the demon rolled her eyes.

' _Then do tell, how should I refer to you oh wise one?'_ Seras smirked.

' _As Master.'_

With that Seras Victoria stepped off towards her revenge, disappearing into the night.


End file.
